Rule Breakers
by Smilesrock
Summary: Jessa Dawns kills off the people who break Night World rules. When she is sent to find a vampire threatening to end the night world she finds out somethings she wishes she never had.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm impressed, and trust me that doesn't happen a lot. You did a good job hiding your tracks. But, the hotel was a dead give away."

"Please, please. You can't do this. We're soul mates. Really we are. Don't do this, you can't." He pleaded.

A smile formed on Jessa Dawns lips. "Oh but I can. You broke the Night World rules and now you're going to pay. I hope it was worth it."

"No please, AHHH" His screams sent his girlfriend into a fit. Jessa drove the stake deep into his heart and threw him brutally into the fire behind the human. The girl watched in pure terror as his right hand fell out.

"I hate it when they try to run." Jessa said snapping the arm in two and throwing it back for the fire to devour the evidence. "Now, your turn."

"You're sick. How can you joke while you just killed Henry?" The human asked wide eyed.

"The Night world is the most important thing in my entire life and I will do whatever it takes to protect it." Jessa said seriously. "Now what's your name?"

"Kelsey." She whispered to the ground.

"Kelsey, huh. So Kelsey, I find that humans like to keep things bottled up inside of them forever. Anything you'd like to say before you," Jessa slid her finger across her throat making Kelsey quiver even more.

"IlostTara'smathproject, Melaniedidn'tforgettofeedSarahIdid, Macwasn'treal-lymyfirstkiss;TobaisLaurenwas." Kelsey paused. "That's it."

"I hear keeping things bottled up like that isn't healthy. So anyway you sure that's all? No dead corpse under the basement?"

"Please, just do it." She whispered.

"Okay. Now bite or fire? What to chose?" The sun was slowly rising over the horizon. "Damn, this took longer than I thought it would. Right so fire's faster."

"Why?"

"Well you see with the bite it could take hours to drain all of your blood. You could still be alive by the time someone finds you. And staking human's occasionally doesn't work." Jessa replied adding more garbage to the fire.

"Okay so how…"

"Don't worry, I'm a pro."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there anything else I can get for you? Anything at all?" The waiter asked.

"No, I'm done. Here." Jessa said shoving a five dollar bill towards him.

"Uh, I need two more dollars." The waiter said shyly.

"Your problem, not mine."

Jessa raised herself from the stool and walked out of the retro diner, leaving the waiter dumbfounded. Outside the thoughts of every human came flooding through her brain.

'_Yellow or blue?'_, _'What a horrible outfit! How can she walk outside like that!'_, _'Okay, twenty more minutes and if he's not back I'm calling the cops.'_, _'Smile'_.

Jessa zeroed in on the last thought looking for it's owner. Finally she found her leaning against a street lamp talking to some little kid.

"Cause a cat is way better than a dog!"

"No way. Dogs have their own movies and shows. Cliffard, Pluto, Oddie, Snoppy, Scooby Doo, Blue? There are none about cats!" The little kid responded.

"Hello! Garfield, Tom, Felix, Pink panther, Sylvester, Azrael."

"Who's Azrael?"

"WHAT?"

"Hey Kailey. What are you doing?" Jessa asked slurping the bright green slushie.

"Educating the young and clueless. Azrael is from the Smurfs." Kailey continued.

"The Smurfs?" The kid asked.

"AHHH! You little boy, need to watch more TV."

"Come on Kails. We have more important things to do." Jessa said pulling her away before she started yet another fight over something stupid.

"So, how did it go?" Kailey asked opening the park gate.

"Usual, vampire pleaded, human stood there, vampire died, human told secrets. Same old same old." Jessa said lying down o the grass.

"How did this one die?"

"In the fire. It was longer than normal, didn't have time to feed."

"Later. We have tons to do today. Do you want to pick or should I?" Kailey asked pulling out a huge folder from her bag.

"You should. I'll call my dad."

Kailey mumbled something like a sure and Jessa flipped out her phone.

"Yes?" A muffled voice came from the other line.

"Hey dad. I'm finished." Jessa said.

"Okay thanks. You'll probably need to come by soon huh?" He asked. Jessa heard other voices in the room. Like always he was probably watching the TV and only half paying attention.

"No, I think we're good. If we need to we will."

"Okay. Say hi to Kailey." He said. There was a click and the line went dead.

That was it. No good-bye or take care of your self. But that was the way their relationship was ever sense she was eleven years old. The Elders couldn't find all of the breakers and sent out people who would be able to, Trackers. Each Tracker was given a list of reported breakers and sent out to various parts of the world. Only when she picked up the new sheet did she ever get a chance to see her dad.

"So, who now?" Jessa said turning back to Kailey.

"I can't believe it! We have to go back."

"No way, I looked at the sheet two days ago." Jessa protested.

"Well, you got Henry and Kelsey this morning, I got Peter and Taylor last night and we finished Alex and Blaire before yesterdays breakfast. So, do you want to go pack up, or just leave it?" Kailey asked raising herself off the grass.

"Just leave it. Nothing to important in there right?" Jessa asked.

"Right. So, bus or plane?"

"Let's go train." Jessa said throwing the empty bottle in the garbage.

"Good, I hate plane food." Kailey said hailing a taxi.

"Well, I hate visiting my dad."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on Samantha, I just need a new list. I'll only be a few seconds."

"No. I'm sorry you can't. Your father gave me very specific instructions not to let anyone in his office." His secretary said in a shaky voice.

"This is technically my house. I have more right to be in it then you and that means your not 'gonna stand in front of a door in my house and say I can't enter it." Jessa said inching towards the office door.

"I guess," Samantha started.

"Jessa, I thought you said I wouldn't be seeing you for a while." Like always he looked as though he was going to visit the president, in his grey suit and blue tie.

"I guess I was wrong." Jessa said.

"Kailey, always a pleasure."

"Hi James."

"Come on in girls. You can tell me all about your trips." He said entering the office.

"Dad, all we need is the list and we'll be gone." Jessa said searching the room for the folder.

"Jess, there shouldn't be a rush. Besides I have a very special assignment for you two this time." He said smiling.

Jessa, who had been pacing back in forth like an animal in a cage, stopped dead in her tracks. A look of shock crossed her face before she could stop it.

"How could there be a special job?" Kailey asked reading Jessa's mind

"His name is Konnor Amm. He travels from town to town making humans love him then he spills the Night World secrets. So far we have had to kill twenty humans just to protect us."

"Well, where is he?" Jessa asked sitting down on the couch.

"Last known location is London, England. But he travels fast."

"Vampire?" Kailey asked.

"Yes, and a very skilled vampire. Samantha has a picture taken by one of our satellites. You can get it when you leave, but for now lets catch up. What's new? Have you seen the entire world yet?" James asked leaning back in his chair.

"Dad if he's as bad as you say then we shouldn't waste anytime. I think we better go." Jessa said pulling Kailey off the couch and heading right for the door.

"Right, bye then." James said weakly, putting on a fake smile.

"Bye Dad." Jessa said with the same force.

"Samantha, James said their was a-" Samantha held out a thick file and motioned for us to leave. "Thanks."

"I hate it when he does that." Jessa said sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Does what?"

"He acts all sad and like it's my fault we never see each other. I'm not the one who sent his daughter off to fight so of the worst people in the Night World."

"Jess, that was decades ago. I'm sure he feels horrible. He's trying to reach out to you, so why do you keep pulling away?" Kailey asked slowing down.

"I don't want to talk about it Kailey."

"Jess," Kailey didn't move.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Jessa said continuing.

"Then what DO you want to talk about?" Kailey asked crossing her arms.

"I'll I want to talk about is Konnor."

"Fine." Kailey said finally moving.

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir, have you seen this person? No? Are you sure? Maybe just imagine him with different clothing and possibly a hat? Still no. What about without the hat? Glasses? Blond highlights? Work with me man!"

Jessa sipped Kailey coffee and continued to watch. The past week or so Kailey and Jessa had combed through half of England trying to find Konnor. Kailey hadn't been getting much sleep and she had started to be very snappy at the locals.

"Come on old man think! Uh this is more important than your stupid newspaper!" Kailey screamed throwing his newspaper into the fountain.

"Hey Kailey. I really don't think he knows anything." Jessa said.

"This is a complete waste of time! Why are we still here if we know he wouldn't have stayed?" Kailey asked sitting down at there table.

"You're right. Look one more night here just so you can get some rest. And tomorrow we'll go to… some other place. We'll decided later. Let's go find a hotel." Jessa suggested.

"Okay. What about here?" Kailey asked pointing to the huge building beside her. The outside had huge trees growing around it and tons of rose petals scattered the ground even though their was no actual roses.

Jessa walked inside the building with Kailey lagging behind her. The lobby was almost completely empty and the people who were there turned at looked when they entered.

"Me or you?" Kailey asked.

"I'll do it. You can just sit down."

Jessa walked towards the tall skinny man at the desk and Kailey sat down on a fluffy couch. The hotel wasn't all that different from any of the others ones they'd stayed at, white walls, beige couch and shiny elevators. To the left of the main door there was a huge bulletin board. Having nothing else to do Kailey got up and walked towards it. All flyers were printed on bright coloured paper and were thing like lost dogs or puppies for sale. A newspaper clipping caught her eye, a picture of a boy and a girl sitting in front of a school holding a huge check. Both had on school uniforms, rubber boots and rubber gloves. They apparently had raised the most money for the school in the history of the county.

"Jessa! Come here!"

"What's wrong?" She asked running towards her.

"Look, it's him. It's Konnor." Kailey said pointing towards the caption.

"We've got to go to the school." Jessa said after she'd read the article. "It says all the students and teachers were his friend. Somebody must know what happened to him."

"When?"

"No time like the present."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, my name is Annabelle Washington. This is my sister, Cammie. Our mom said she'd called you about a tour." A light brown haired girl told the perky secretary.

"Oh yes! Welcome to North Wing High School. Mrs. Hill, our principal, will be with you shortly. You can take a seat right over there." She said pointing towards a cluster of wooden chairs.

"Thank you."

"The girls sat down beside each other with there backs to the secretary.

"I don't know about this." The other girl said lowering her voice.

"Kailey, calm down. We needed to get inside the school, meet some of the students, maybe talk to some teachers and not be identified. This is the perfect plan. Now be quiet, stick to the story and if we mess up start coughing up a storm."

"What ever." Kailey said crossing her arms.

"Good morning girls. I'm Mrs. Hill, are you ready for you're tour?" A woman with blonde highlights, a dark blue suit and the highest heels ever asked.

"Of course." Jessa responded.

"Beautiful. Now I've just got a sheet I need you to fill out.. It won't take long, I promise."

WELCOME TO NORTH WING HIGH SCHOOL!

Given name:Annabelle Bailey

Surname:Washington 

Date of birth:15 October 1995 

Parent/Guardian:Bailey Washington

Telephone Number: (910)465-7633

Grade:Ninth

Previous school:Pepper Stone Middle School

Address:875 Hanna Street 

Allergies:None

"Thank you. Now let's begin the tour. Over here is the library," Mrs. Hill continued her tour while Jessa ignored her and looked around for any more newspaper clippings, plaques or pieces or art that might belong to Konnor.

"Actually it was a very interesting story. But anyway, it's lunch 1 right now so I'll go get you something to eat and then you two can just go mingle. Mrs. Hill said a little more loudly.

"Sounds great." Kailey said.

"Just go sit anywhere." The principal suggested.

Kailey and Jessa moved towards the farthest table, scanning the crowds as they went.

"Hey Jess, listen to them." Kailey said elbowing her in the side and pointing towards a group of girls huddling together.

"I mean he just up and moved. He said he'd phone but it's been a week." A bubble brain blonde said.

"Well, he was kind of crazy." A girl with bright red hair said twirling her salad with the fork.

"Dana, do you really need any more calories? You are already a size 7." The blonde scowled.

The red head dropped her fork and pushed her salad away.

"What do you mean he was crazy?" A petite girl with a huge plate of fries and pizza asked slurping her soda.

The blonde looked at her with disgust. But Dana turned to her and lowered her voice. "Well for Halloween his costume was so weird remember? And then he had that whole story behind it. Oh he was always telling us those crazy stories remember? I can't even remember what they were about though."

Kailey sighed a relief. "Not just yet." Jessa said.

"I do. They were about the Night World, or something like that."

"Right, vampires and werewolves." A girl with really tan skin said. "He was so serious about it."

"Em don't be stupid. He very totally joking." The blonde said rolling her eyes.

"What makes you sure? You don't know everything, Sam." The petite girl protested.

"Because you guys have no sense of humour, besides I was the one he was dating not you." She said.

"Well he asked me out first." The petite one said.

"WHAT?" Sam screeched.

"Holly!" Em and Dana shouted.

"HOW COULD YOU! WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WERE TO GOOD FOR HIM? IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT?" Sam screamed.

"No, when he asked me out I said no because I knew YOU liked him." Holly said crossing her arms.

"OH! SO YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T GET A GUY BY MYSELF?"

"I never said that!"

"IT WAS IMPLIED!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Shut it! Mrs. Hill coming up." Dana said pulling the salad towards her.

"Here you are. Now you can just spend the day around the school. I'll be in my office if you need anything." She said walking away.

"So, do you think that was Konnor?"

"Well, they did talk about the Night World but-" Jessa trailed off.

"Ya but-"

"Well, there is one way to find out."

"How?" Kailey asked.

"Little bit of recon, little bit of lying, lot of luck."

"Sounds fun."


	6. Chapter 6

"We cannot waste time sitting in a stupid class room all day!" Kailey stage whispered.

"We have to! So it won't really be wasting time." Jessa stage whispered back.

"What about this?" Kailey asked holding up a little green halter top.

"Put it in the pile." After leaving all of their clothes behind they needed new ones. The only problem was they had remembered at eleven pm and all the stores had been closed. They had broken into one of the biggest store and were going through all of the inventory.

"Okay, I think I've got enough." Kailey said throwing some more clothes.

"Same." Jessa dropped two hundred dollars on the counter, hoping that would cover it, shoved all the clothes in some bags and the girls walked out the back door silently but swiftly.

"So I was thinking, the school is going to need an address. And it's not like we can stay in a hotel forever."

"Wait." Kailey said stopping beside a really colourful mural. "How long are you planning on us staying here?"

"Kailes, we need to learn more about Konnor and about what those girls know. They could have enough to completely destroy the Night World. Our home, our lives, everything is resting on what Konnor told them." Jessa said. Her entire guard had been let down and she was, for pretty much the first time in her life, scared.

"Okay. But where are you planning on us going?"

"There's this house for rent, nobody else but us. Lots of land. Only a few neighbours and conveniently close to the woods." Jessa said.

"It actually sounds like a good idea,"

"I know, right?"

"So, we go back to the hotel now. Tomorrow we could go get it, after school." Kailey said putting emphasis on 'after school'.

"Well," It was Jessa's turn to stop.

"What?" Kailey asked slowly.

"The thing is, I already bought it." Jessa said throwing her hands up like someone at a surprise party.

"You what?"

"I bought it. And something else to."

Kailey read Jessa's mind and gasped. "You did not buy a DOG!"

"I've decided to name her Lindsay,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, here are you're schedules. If you need any help with anything my door is always open." The guidance counselor said smiling.

"Thanks so much." Kailey said getting up from the itchy chair.

"Your welcome Cammie. I hope to see you both soon."

"Alright," Jessa said as soon as the door closed. "What class is first?"

"I have Mrs. Frankly for homeroom. You?"

"Same, then English, History and Gym."

"I have Math when you have History but everything else is the same. My locker is 546, I'll meet at homeroom." Kailey said walking in the opposite direction.

"'Kay." Jessa opened her locker and shoved her coat and bag in it. As she turned to leave her iPod dropped.

"Hey, I think you dropped your IPHONE 6! This isn't supposed to be out for like more than a year!" A guy said wide eyed.

"Um, my uncle he helped design it." She said. It was really a gift from her dad for her birthday but it didn't seem like in a small town like this it would make sense.

"Hey are you new?"

"Ya." Jessa said trying to remember the story that they had created last night. "I moved from Canada."

"The iPhone 6!" He said still in awe.

"Mason! What are you doing? Oh my god! That is not the-" Dana from yesterday started.

"iPhone 6! I know!"

"What? No I meant the new Peter Times necklace! I've been trying to get that for weeks!" She squealed.

"iPhone 6! And all you care about is some necklace!" Mason said dumbfounded.

"Ya. It's just a phone," Mason honestly looked like he was going to pass out. "Hey I think I saw you yesterday, during lunch."

"Yes. I was trying out the school." Jessa answered.

"Sorry it's not more updated." The bell rang and Dana looked questionably at me. "Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Mrs. Frankly." Jessa answered slamming her locker.

"Us two! Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure." Jessa said slowly.

"Great! Come on, she gets really angry if your late." Dana explained smiling.

"Okay." I walked beside Dana and listened to her gush about the necklace while Mason interrupted about the phone.

"Hey sit with us?" Dana asked at the door. Three tables of six were placed evenly around the classroom with one table of ten in the back.

"My sister,"

"Twin?" Mason asked.

"Adopted."

"Oh, is she the blonde with the green Talia Jane shirt?" Dana asked.

"Yes." Jessa said assuming her shirt was Talia Jane.

"Cool, why doesn't she come to? What's her name?" Mason asked.

"Kaaaammie. Cammie." Jessa said. If they had noticed something they didn't show it.

"Cammie!" Kailey lifted her head up her head for her drawing and looked at the guy. "Come here!"

Kailey walked over to Jessa grabbing her stuff on the way.

"Come sit with us!" Dana said.

"'Kay." Kailey said grabbing a seat beside me. Mason grabbed the other one.

"So, this is Holly, Em, Sam, Jay, Drake, Riley, you know Mason and I'm Dana. Guys this is Cammie and-"

"Annabelle." Jessa said.

"Cammie and Annabelle." Dana said.

"Class, if you haven't yet noticed we have some new students. Annabelle and Cammie Washington. Now today,"

The rest of the went pretty much the same. With Dana and all her friends inviting then to do everything.

"So, we should totally hang out tomorrow to." Holly said.

"Ya totally." Sam said.

"Sure." Kailey said.

Jessa and Kailey got into the bright red convertible Jessa had also bought and drove home.

"So that was a waste of a day!" Kailey said.

"No it wasn't. We gained their trust, tomorrow we can ask them about our 'cousin'." Jessa said putting air quotes around cousin.

"Both hands on the wheel." Kailey said looking out the window.

"You need to have some patience." Jessa said slamming the door and walking up the driveway to her new house. "Hi Lindsay!"

The German Shepard came running out from under her tree, her tail flopping behind her.

"Hey puppy."

"Kailey, it's going to be okay. We will find him."

* * *

**German shepard Lundybundy15**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you gonna get that?" Kailey called from the kitchen.

Jessa rolled her eyes and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jessa." A perky male voice said.

"Um, hi?"

"So what's new?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?" Jessa asked.

"Jay. You remember me from the other day right?"

"Jay?"

"Jay." He said still sounding like he had eaten twenty packets of sugar.

"Right, you have dark blonde hair right?" Jessa asked.

"Hold on a second. Um, yup."

"Did you just look in a mirror to see what colour your hair was?"

"I don't have the best memory."

"So, how did you get this number?" Jessa asked staring out the window where cows were wandering in the forest.

"Your sister gave it to me."

"My sister…? Cammie, yes right Cammie."

"Are you sure I'm the one with memory problems?"

Jessa rolled my eyes and yawned.

"So do you wanna hang out later?" Jay asked.

"Can't, I'm cleaning the house. You know, new house, boxes to unpack. Lots of stuff to do."

"Oh, bummer." His perky voice faded a bit.

"Ya, and I've got to go. Bye Jay."

"See ya." He said returning to his sugar high.

"KAILEY!" Jessa screamed.

"What do you want?" She yelled back.

"You gave out our number to some guy you just met?" Jessa questioned walking into the den where Kailey was watching TV.

"Yes but,"

"KAILEY! What is wrong with you?"

"Jess,"

"What if he's a stocker?"

"Jess," Kailey said louder.

"What if he finds out about what we do, what we are?" Jessa said waving her arms franticly in the air.

"Jessa!"

"What if he breaks our entire plan?"

"What if he was Konnor's best friend." Kailey loud enough to catch Jessa's attention.

"Seriously?"

"According to all those people at the table, yes. I thought he would know the most."

"But it's not like we can just start asking questions about some complete stranger."

"Unless he's our cousin," Kailey said smiling.

"Unless he's our cousin."


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't know Konnor even had any cousins. I barely thought he had a family."

"Of course he has a family. Just because you never met them-"

"Shut up Jay. Have you ever met them?" Sam become overly protective at the mention of Konnors name.

"Met them? No."

"See?"

"I talked to his sister once though. More than you." Jay protested.

Jessa and Kailey glanced at each other. This type of thing could bring down their lie in a minute.

"I think her name is like Lily. Right Annabelle?" Jay asked.

"_Yes, yes, yes. That's what he knows." _Kailey looked up at the ceiling, then down at the floor. To most just someone who was bored but that had been there signal for years.

"Yea. Lily." Jessa said.

"She called when he was upstairs one time. She starting talking before I could even say hello. And it was all pretty crazy to, numbers, locations, names. And once in a while something about vampires." Jay said shaking his head. "When Konnor came down he freaked out at me, then at her. As I was leaving he was phoning someone."

"God, I can't remember where he moved. Can any of you?" Kailey said coolly.

"No. He just got up and moved one day. I went over to his house and it was boarded up." Sam said shoving her hands in her pocket.

Jessa's cell phone started ringing. "Hold on." She walked away from the group.

"Jessa; change of plans. Konnor was sited in Paris. Pack up and go."

"But, Dad!" Jessa protested.

"No. Paris, France, and fast. He might not stay long." There was a click and Jessa sighed.

"Kailey-Cammie, we have to go."

"Where?" She asked.

"We have to go. Konnor." Jessa said giving her a silent look with her eyes.

"Okay." With that Kailey left the room and headed for the car.

"What? You get a phone call and suddenly decided to pack up and leave?" Jay asked.

"It's more complicated then that." Jessa said hovering in the doorway.

"Whatever. So when are you coming back?"

Jessa opened the door and walked towards the car, not bothering to answer Jay's question.

"Ready? Your dad just emailed us tickets." Kailey said starting the car.

"We have to go pick up Lindsay first, we could use some fresh help."

**Review the story or i'm not writing another chapter :P**


	10. Chapter 10

"I've always loved visiting Paris."

"Uh huh." Jessa mumbled.

"Hey can we go visit the Eiffel tower again? That was so beautiful." Kailey said making a sharp left turn.

"Kailey, please be careful."

"Calm down. I'm a wonderful driver."

"Sure." Jessa said sarcastically. "Okay, pull over. I need to look at the file again."

Kailey pulled the red convertible of the road and into a café parking lot. A loud bark from the back seat served as a reminder.

"We can't just leave her here."

"We'll only be a few minutes." Jessa said slamming her door and patting the dog's head.

The two walked into the café and sat down at the farthest table. Jesse pulled out a thick elastic banded file and flipped to the middle. A brown haired, green eyed teenage boy stared back at them.

"Seems Konnor has seen as much as the world as we have." Jesse noted.

"Yea. But we've been to Madrid." Kailey said pointing to a part on the map that wasn't coloured blue. "I'm going to go get some pizza. Want anything?"

"Pizza? Couldn't you try something more French?" Jessa asked.

"Pizza is Italian, Italy is in Europe and so is France." Kailey smirked.

"Just get me some fries."

"How French of you." Kailey murmured walking away.

Jessa returned to the file. Thousands of pictures of Konnor, each in different country's. Only one actually showed all of his face, the one of him with a girl. Her long red curls covered her face but showed her moss green eyes, much like Konnor's.

Jessa flipped through more photo's finding the girl in everyone. Usually she was behind him, hidden in crowds, but in a few she was talking to him. None of the photo's had full pictures of her face.

"Jessa." Kailey came speed walking towards the table, empty handed.

"Where's my fries?" I teased.

"Jess, I want you to go look at the people in the line." Kailey said keeping a poker face.

"Kailey what's wrong?"

"Just look."

Jessa turned her head scanning the line. A few tourists, some locals, a couple girls who desperately needed a hamburger, a couple boys who needed to lay of the hamburgers and right at the front of the line in a black leather jacket and faded jeans was Konnor.

"No way!"

"What are we going to do?"

"He moves fast, we have to track him. But we can't let him know." Jessa said gathering up the file and shoving it in her bag.

"You forgot your food." His voice was clear like a bell and had an inviting quality to it.

"You can have it."

"You're a Lamia."

"You're not." He smiled as Jessa spoke.

"No I'm not and I'm glad. Good luck Jessa." Konnor took Jessa's fries and walked away.

"Jessa."

"He knows. He knows all of it." Jessa said with a sour smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"He's not in any of the school's records."

"Maybe he registered under a fake name like us." Jessa suggested.

The two were scattered over the houses living room couches. Kailey was searching her computer for a public place Konnor had to go regularly.

"Noooo, he registered for the soccer team under Konnor Amm." Kailey rolled over onto her back pulling the computer onto her stomach.

"Soccer team?" Jessa asked sitting up.

"Yea the Strikers. Goalie." Kailey said lazily.

"When did you find this out?"

"When you went to feed Lindsay. It popped up."

"Anything else pop up?" Jessa was struggling to keep calm.

"No. Just that."

"Kailey! That's important! Soccer practice, soccer games. Both public things!" Jessa exploded.

"I didn't think that would be the best thing we'd find!"

"Well apparently it is. What's their schedule?"

"Practice in an hour. Game at seven." Kailey read off the screen.

"Kailes how are we going to get him?" Jessa fell back onto the couch with a sigh. "He needs to be alone so we can stake him. And preferably if we could get his 'sister' to that would be great."

"We could always go to his soccer events, then tail him after waiting for a chance." Kailey suggested.

"Kailey this guy is good. I really don't think that'll work. Even if we got the chance, do you honestly think we could?"

"Jess, we are the best of the best-_you _are the best of the best. If there is anyone who can do this it's you."

"And that's why you're my best friend." Jessa said hugging Kailey, all doubt erased from her face.

"So, are we going to the game or the practice?"

"Let's go to the game. I'll be ready in a half of an hour."

"I've never understood soccer. Running back and forth across the field after a ball." Kailey scoffed.

"You hate all sports though." Jessa pointed out.

"Soccer's the stupidest." She muttered.

Jessa rolled her eyes and turned back to the game. Eleven teenage boys were chasing after the black and white ball while parents screamed at them. Unlike Kailey, Jessa was enjoying watching them. They honestly looked like they were having fun even though Jessa agreed the sport was pointless.

A whistle blew and Kailey screamed in excitement.

Parents and players looked over at her. "Really excited about the win! Great game! Yea!" Jessa said slapping Kailey in the stomach.

"I'm never coming back again." Kailey said burrowing her face into her hands.

"Aw, guys I'm touched. You came to watch my game?" Kailey lifted her head to see Konnor in his, what they were learning to be, signature half smirk, half smile.

"Can't you make this easy and just give yourself up?" Kailey asked. "If I have to watch another soccer game I'm going to kill someone."

"It's not like you haven't before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessa asked defensive.

"Konnor!" One of his team mates shouted.

"I have to go. I'm guessing I'll see you at practice tomorrow Jessa?" He ran off without an answer.

"You know," Kailey said crossing her arms. "That kid is really starting to tick me off."


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow, early morning practice. That takes dedication." Konnor stood staring down at Jessa playing on her iPod. She looked up and scowled.

"It's not like I've got anything better to do. You aren't registered for school I see."

"School's over soon anyway." Konnor ruffled his hair as he spoke.

"But then how do you met your next victims?" Jessa asked raising off the ground.

"Victims? If anyone here has victims it's you." Konnor shot back.

"That's completely different. They broke the laws." Jessa voice had lowered.

"Laws that shouldn't exist!"

"Your right! They shouldn't exist to _them_! But because of people like you, they do. You basically murder them yourself!"

"No! Unlike you, at the age of seventeen I can quiet proudly say _I've _never murdered anyone! While you, at the age of sixteen, have murdered hundreds! They don't _have _to die! What do you have against humans!" They were basically screaming at each other now and some of the team had turned to watch.

"I don't. But I have more connections to the Night World and the Night people, and if these humans had a spec of a real understanding what you are, they'd kill you without a second thought."

"You don't know that."

"If they had the chance to do what I do, to protect their land from an enemy that could destroy something they'd been working on for century's, I _do _know they would."

"But they don't have the chance! Nor will they ever! Which means they wouldn't be able to destroy the Night World anyway!" Konnor protested. "Admit to me, that killing the humans is complete murder and is wrong."

"I won't admit something that isn't true. And it's easier to get a few out of the way now then to deal with a mass slaughter later." Jessa took a sigh, looked at the people staring and lowered her voice. "I don't know what you are gaining in this but while you have never murdered anyone, it doesn't mean your hands are clean."

Konnor watched as Jessa stormed off, whipping out her cell phone halfway across the field.

"Dude, who was that?" Scott, the only red head on the team asked.

"She's nobody."

"You had an interesting conversation with nobody." He noted.

"It's rude to listen to other people's conversations." Konnor said grabbing his bag and walking towards the locker rooms.

"Why don't you go knock on every door for the next ten miles and tell them that? Cause I'm sure they heard."

"You're annoying you know that right?"

"Yes. I'm told it's one of my best qualities though." He said flashing a smile.

"Imagine that…"


	13. Chapter 13

"So would you like to expand on what happened at practice?" Kailey asked. At ten in the morning she was still in her pyjamas, just starting to make breakfast.

"Not really. Nor do I want to go back."

"Look, we made a deal last night. You tail Konnor at soccer, I tail Lily at her gymnastics."

"Can I have some pancakes." Jessa pouted.

Kailey sighed and nodded. The door bell rang and Jessa got up to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Nice house. You certainly spring for good stuff." Konnor stood in all his smugness with his soccer bag thrown over his shoulder.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not here on a vacation like you seem to be. I'm here to kill you."

"You have neighbours." He pointed out. "Plus, I got a ride with one of the players."

Jessa looked past Konnor into the blue truck. A blonde boy was drumming his finger on the steering wheel.

"Is there a reason you came?"

"You dropped your iPod. This model, thought you would want it back."

"Thanks, you can go now." Jessa snatched the iPod out of his hand.

"What you aren't going to stake me?"

"Like you said neighbours and that kid. But eventually you mess up and I'll be there."

"I bet you keep a wooden stake in your bag." Konnor lazily crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe.

"Always. Now if you'll excuse me." Jessa slammed the door. She heard a chuckle from the other side and dead bolted the door.

"Who was that?" Kailey asked from the kitchen.

"It was him." Jessa said bitterly.

"Man, that kid is playing with fire. Your pancakes are ready."

"Thanks." Jessa said sitting down at the island grabbing a fork on her way.

"Why'd he come?" Kailey asked sitting down beside Jessa.

"I forgot my iPod at practice."

Kailey's fork stopped half way to her mouth. "You left your iPod. You have _everything _on your iPod."

Jessa grabbed the iPod and flipped through all the files. "He messed with my calendar."

"How do you mess with someone's calendar?"

"'10:15 pm - practice main field if we lose game. 10:30 - practice little field if win game.' Oh and then '7:45 pm - game deciding our practice. Bring Kool-Aid (not cherry).'"

"Wow. That's insane. He's got everything down. Two weeks from now '3:00pm - Gym meet 4 Lilly. 5:00pm - Saint Judes park 4 Jamie.' Who's Jamie?" Kailey had scrolled down all the way to three months from then.

"Don't know. But I guess it will save some research for us."

"Jess, we can't follow it! He'd be in control then. What if it's a trap?" Kailey protested.

"Then we'll follow some of it. Besides I don't think Konnor would honestly do that."

"Whatever, he's your target." Kailey muttered. Jessa winced at target. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll be in my room." Jessa said walking away.

"Konnor's starting to get to you!" Kailey shouted up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey dude, your girlfriends back." Miles said kicking the ball.

"She's completely not my girlfriend." Konnor said.

"Are you sure? She's been here everyday for the past week."

"Yea but ever since the second day she looks like she rather jump off a building."

"Whatever." Konnor said looking over to Jessa. The past few days she hadn't been looking the happiest and barely looked up from her book.

"I don't blame her, you two were having a real hissy when I left." James said shooting and missing.

"No we weren't." Konnor defended.

"Uh, yea you were." Liam scored and threw his hands in the air.

Konnor sighed. They certainly didn't mind sharing their opinions.

"Ladies! Am I interrupting your gossip session?" The coach said blowing his whistle.

"No." They mumbled.

"Fabulous. Six laps and leave." Konnor finished easily and went over to sit by Jessa.

"How's life?"

"It was better before you came along." Jessa responded.

"That's harsh." Konnor flipped over her book and laughed. "The degrees of murder. Wow."

"It quite interesting actually. You're degree five, aide or assist in murder. Or three, manslaughter."

Konnor picked up the page and flipped through it. "And you're degree one, premeditated murder."

"Give me that." Jessa said snatching it out of his hand.

"I have a question."

"I'm sure you do but I have to go."

"Aww, come on." Konnor pleaded.

"No."

"If you don't let me ask the question now, I'll just keep bugging you."

"Have fun with that."

"I will."

Jessa sighed and shut down her computer. It was past eleven pm but she couldn't sleep. Soft footsteps echoed off the walls but nobody answered when she called out. Kailey had been annoyed all week causing tension in the house.

"Jessa." A soft voice whispered from outside. Jessa turned to the window, opening it and silently praying it wasn't him. "Jessa."

"Konnor!"

"Hey." He moved quickly through the window. "Told you."

"Konnor, are you insane? You just walked into a house of two vampires trying to kill you!" Jessa stage whispered.

"See that's the thing, I don't think you could."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think you have it in you. I don't think you could kill me, or at least not right now."

"And what makes your insane brain believe this?"

"Kailey left. You're alone. And I don't think you want to."

"You truly are crazy!"

"Remember when I said I wanted to ask you a question?"

"Yes." Jessa sighed.

"Remember when you said-"

"Konnor, trust me. I'll remember anything, just ask the question."

"The first people you killed, did you feel anything?"

"That's what so important? That's what you needed to sneak into my house to ask?"

"Answer the question Jessa." Konnor said sitting on the window sill.

When Jessa was seven she'd first hunted down a boy named Daniel and the human Hailey. They were both physically eighteen but Jessa had felt bigger standing over them. Unlike now she killed the human first and then went to the vampire. She drove the stake through his heart weakly and it didn't kill him instantly giving him the time for a dying sentence.

"'Hailey doesn't know anything about the Night World, she's Emily's sister and you killed an innocent person.'"

"What?"

Jessa hadn't realized she'd said it out loud. "The first person I killed was innocent. And the second's dying words still haunt me."

"I was expecting a no."

"I still have feelings. When I-'take out' the vampires and humans who break the Night World rules, all I'm focused on is protecting something I love. But Hailey wasn't hurting me in any way, shape or form."

"I'm sorry." Konnor said.

Jessa shrugged but could feel tears in her eyes. "Next group I killed, the vampire was first. They'll plead for the humans."

Konnor touched her hand then looked at her. "You were seven."

"Yes."

"You were trained since you were five."

"Yes."

"You didn't have a choice."

"No."

Jessa could feel tears running down her face and then warm lips pressed against hers.

'_What a childhood." _Jessa heard.

'_What?' _

'_What?' _

Jessa focused on something other than her mind and found herself surrounded in Konnor's. Thousands of different emotions and memories that Jessa couldn't resist to poke around in.

A little Konnor sitting down beside a similar looking man. An older Konnor and what looked like his sister being thrown away from his family. Both of them with an elderly woman.

'_What's going on?' _Jessa freaked.

'_What did you do?' _Konnor pulled back from the kiss and the two just stared. "What did you do?"

"I didn't _do _anything!" Jessa protested. "What happened with your family?"

"Kailey's home." Konnor jumped out the window leaving a shocked Jessa.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kailey asked.

"Nothing." Jessa said quickly.

"Uh, huh."

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PRESS THE BUTTON, WRITE SOME WORDS, REVIEWWW **


	15. Chapter 15

"Well look who's back." Konnor said joining Jessa on the field. "Figure out last night?"

"Excuse me?" Instead of Konnor meeting Jessa's warm caramel eyes, it was Kailey's cold blue he saw. "What happened last night?"

"What are you doing here Kailey?"

"I knew something was going between you and Jessa but she wouldn't tell me, I thought you might let it slip." She pulled off the quite accurate red curls wig revealing her dirty blonde sleekly straight. "Are you going to tell me? Or I could just kill you now, unlike Jessa who's gone completely crazy, I don't mind."

Konnor laughed almost nervously. "Nothing's going on. Last night is something I told Jessa, like a riddle. I wanted to see how smart you hunters were."

"Doubt it. What have you done to her? Normally she would have killed, cleaned up and we would be half way across the globe by now. Now she can barely stand in the same room as me."

"People get in fights right?"

"It's not like that, what did you tell her?"

"I don't think you understand why Jessa's upset." Konnor said. Talking to Kailey was difficult, she had already convinced herself that Konnor was never right.

"And you think you do? I've known Jessa since we were six, SIX! What do you know that could possibly6 make you believe you have the tinniest clue why she's upset."

"What do you care about humans?" Konnor asked.

"What? I really don't, they break the rules and they don't deserve to live."

'What about just regular humans? Ones who just live their lives without interfering in the Night World?"

"I honestly don't care. They aren't important."

"That's your problem right there. Jessa doesn't want to kill anymore, it's bugging her." When there minds had been opened he'd seen her life killing people after people. He'd felt her emotions and he knew that she wasn't going to admit to anyone especially herself that she was tired of it.

"Konnor this isn't a game. Stop messing with Jessa." Kailey raised herself off the ground, scowled at him and ran away.

"Man, where are you finding all these girls?" Konnor scowled at his team mate and the guy back off. "What's up with him?"

Someone else shrugged and both of them stared at Konnor.

"Life's more complicated when you can't stop think about the girl who's trying to kill you."

Konnor walked away but still heard the other players. "Is that a metaphor?"

"I hope so…"

"Kaiiiileeeey," Jessa called. The alarm hadn't gone off meaning soccer practice was missed. And for reasons Jessa didn't want to admit, she was kind of sad. "Kaiiiiiiileeeeey."

Instead of Kailey, Lindsay came running in. Tied around her collar was a piece of rolled up paper.

"Jessa, I took over for you. You can take over for me. Kailey." Jessa read to the dog. "Now what?"

Lindsay just stared at her in response. Jessa flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV but Lindsay's whining interrupted it.

Jessa got up and walked over to the door. Lindsay moved away, waking to attack if needed.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Jessa stood looking at Konnor and a little girl about half his size.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me and you are going to hang out for a while."

"Who's this?" Jessa asked looking at the little girl. She was about five and when they stood side by side you could see the similarity.

"Jamie. So come on,"

"What if I don't want to?" Jessa asked crossing her arms.

"I've something I want to explain to you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house stopping to grab Lindsay and her leach. "She can come to."

Before Jessa could protest Konnor had put her and Lindsay in the car, buckled all the seat belts and drove off.

* * *

_**!SMILESROCK NOTE**_!

_**My computer is having some issues (pretty much dead) and i won't be able to update :(  
**_

_**Please review and i'll update as soon as my writing doc comes back  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

"An ice cream store?" Jessa asked.

"Konnor always takes me to get ice cream on Saturdays." Jamie said smiling.

"Jay, you can grab something. You know where we'll be."

"Yes." She said jumping to grab his cash.

Konnor led me to a booth and slid in. I went to the other side and sat down at the edge.

"I thought you said you weren't lamia." I said confused.

"I'm not. Neither is she. Actually you and Kailey are the only ones I know who are."

"But, she looks just like you."

"She's my little sister." Konnor said. "Hey what'd you get me?"

"Cookie dough. And I got you something to." Jamie said placing a glass dish with blue ice cream in front of Jessa.

"Thanks sweetie." Jessa said playing with the spoon.

Konnor got up so Jamie could slid in beside him and so he was still facing Jessa.

"What do you mean she's your sister?"

"We have the same parents."

"But how did that happen?"

"I can't explain, we're around little children." Konnor whispered.

"Konnor." Jessa sighed as he grinned into his ice cream.

"Ow." Jamie said sucking her finger.

Jessa stared at Konnor and Jamie in horror. "Is she bleeding?"

Konnor nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I fed last night." Jessa said her breathing unsteady.

"You sure?" Konnor asked giving Jamie a napkin.

"Just a little confused." Jessa said keeping her eyes on Jamie.

"She's half human."

"She's what?" Jessa's jaw dropped. "She can't be."

"She is. And so am I." Konnor said looking into her eyes.

"Oh my god Konnor. I-I just can't believe it. Is that why you do it? Is that why you go to humans?"

"Maybe that's half of it. And that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Okay. So what _did _you want to tell me?" Jessa said still trying to process the half human thing.

"Remember last night?" He asked knowing the answer. "I figured it out. What happened I mean."

"So?" Jessa asked looking up from her melting ice cream.

"It's called the soulmate principal. The one person who'll you spend your entire life with, your other half, you can't be complete without them."

"You think we're soulmates?" Jessa asked shocked. Konnor nodded. "I'm sorry Konnor. This is just way to much. I have to go."

"Jessa." Konnor said reaching for her arm but missing. "Jessa wait."

"I have to go." Jessa ran out the door leaving a dumbfounded Konnor and shocked Jamie. "I'm sorry."

Jessa turned down the alley and stopped. She slid to the ground and let out years of repressed emotions. Her head pounded, her eyes hurt and her heart felt like it was breaking.

"Jessa!" Konnor called.

"Jessa!"

Jessa had the urge to get up and run to him but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move but they didn't have to.

"Jessa." Konnor knelt down beside her. His eyes were sad, almost as sad as Jessa's. "It's okay."

"I just-" But she didn't have any words to finish the sentence.

"It's okay." He repeated pulling her close to his chest.

"I'm so overwhelmed." Jessa sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

**_Hey Rule Breaker Buddies :D_**

**_I know i havn't updated in 4 ever srry D: Anyway i NEED some reviews NEED them! I'm saying five AT LEAST b4 i update again_**

**_:D  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Kailey."

Kailey took a deep breath out. "No Jessa."

"What?" Jessa asked letting Lindsay run past.

"Get out. I am your best friend and I love you but I can't do this." Tears were forming in Kailey's eyes and Jessa moved to comfort her.

"Kails, I-"

Kailey pulled back. "You're supposed to kill him. Just like every other rule breaking vampire."

"It different with him. Kails let me explain."

"No. I'm sorry Jessa but I don't even know you anymore." Kailey shut the door with a bang.

Jessa slung her bag over her shoulder and walked off the property. Kailey and Lindsay watched from the window both wanting to run out and drag her back.

"Hey K.g."

"Excuse me?" Jessa asked lowering her sunglasses.

"Konnor's girl. I don't know your name and that what everyone's calling you." A boy with firery

red hair said joining Jessa on the sidelines.

"Jessa."

"Cool. I'm Landon. Do you want me to get Konnor for you?" He asked pointing to the change rooms.

Jessa sighed and shook her head. "I'm just taking a break."

"Yea, I like just chilling here too." He said clicking his feet as he stretched out. "So what's the deal with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see that guy over there?" Landon said pointing to a boy in a polo shirt and jeans.

"Yeah."

"His girlfriend for three years only ever shows for a game if it's against the Crows. And that's because her brother literally drags her. But you, you show up for every game and every practice and you two don't even leave together."

"It's complicated. Just, something we've worked out." I explained.

"Hey Jess." Konnor said walking out with dripping wet hair. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I need to talk to you."

"I'll see you tomorrow Konnor. Bye K.g." Landon said walking away.

"K.g?" Konnor asked.

"Just some name."

"Okay. So what's up?"

"Kailey kicked me out."

"What!" Konnor said outraged.

"She said I'd changed and I wasn't her same best friend. I didn't know where to go, so I came to think here." Jessa spilled out.

"Jessa, I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"No it's not Konnor." Jessa sighed.

"Do you want to come stay with me?" Konnor asked.

"Really?"

"Yea. Jamie loves you. And Lily's gone for a few weeks."

"Thank you." Jessa said wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

_**RULE BREAKERS BUDDIES**_

_**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YOU GAVE ME EXACTLY THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I WANTED BY THE TIME I FINISHED :D **_

_**AND NOW I'D LIKE 7 ;D  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

"You live in at a tree fort?"

A small smile appeared on Konnor's face. "Jamie is a very light sleeper. I normally wait out here until around three."

"What time is it now?" Jessa asked as she climbed the ladder.

"One."

"So you leave her there alone?"

"She's a vampire. I'm more afraid for whoever tries to break in."

The tree house was better than most people's homes. Tan leather chairs and one L shaped couch faced a nice big flat screen TV. Every game station, Blu-ray, video game, stereo system and CD's were organized messily in three different bookshelves. The only reminders it was a tree house were the wooden walls and view from the two windows.

"Wow. How'd you get all this stuff?" Jessa asked running her fingers over a few CD's.

"I may not be a murderer but I am a thief." He admitted. Jessa laughed shortly while Konnor flipped through some X-box games. "You play?"

"Depends on what you mean. I beat Kailey in Mario Party a few months ago."

Konnor laughed into his sleeve and tried to cover it in a cough. "Ever try something more...extreme?"

"Are you saying that Bowser isn't scary? 'Cause I had nightmare for a solid week."

"Really?" He asked puzzled.

"No but he does creep me out." Jessa admitted.

"What about we try Halo 3."

"That's one of those shoot, kill games right?"

"Yes. You should be good." Konnor said putting the disc in. Jessa smile/scowled as the remote was pressed into her hands.

"How am I supposed to know what buttons to press?" Jessa asked staring at the colorful, alphabetic buttons.

Konnor carefully explained, making sure she understood then turned to the game where he completely destroyed her. Three times in a row.

"That's not fair. You play this every day."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Oh I do."

"Konnor? Stop playing your stupid video games and get down here!" A female voice shouted.

"That's not Jamie's voice." Jessa noted.

"Konnor!" She screamed again.

"That's Lily."

"Lily?"

"OH MY GAWD!" Jessa and Konnor whipped there heads to face a shocked and furious red haired, moss green eyed girl. "YOU!"

"Lil-" Konnor tried.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?"

"Lil-" He repeated.

"SHE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

"LILY!" He screamed louder than her. She shut her mouth, shocked. "She's had a ruff day. She's not going to stab you in your sleep. Trust me."

"Oh I do. It's _her _I don't trust."Lily said pointing her finger.

"She's fine. Look. Jessa do you swear you will not stab Lily-"

"Anyone." Lily cut in.

"_-anyone _in there sleep?"

"Yes." Jessa said uncertainly.

"Say it like you mean it."

"Lily." Konnor whined.

"She tried to kill you. You can't just let her into your house." Lily stage whispered.

"I will not stab anyone in there sleep. Ever." Jessa reassured Lily.

"Okay. But she's still not allowed in the house."

"Lily."

"What about Jamie, what about me? What about you?"

"You are such a-"

"No. Konnor it's okay. I can go someplace else. This is you sisters house and she has a point." Jessa said getting up off the couch.

"Jessa don't."

"Bye Konnor."

* * *

**GUESS HOW MANY REVIEWS I WANT NOW? **

**12? NOT JUST YET. **

**3? YEA RIGHT.**

**9? NINE SOUNDS GOOD.**

**!NINE NINE NINE NINE NINE! !REVIEWS!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

"Daddy."

James looked up from his paper and at his daughter. In her pajamas, fuzzy slippers and frown she didn't look like the vampire slayer she was trained to be, she looked like a tired kid.

"I'm sorry Jessa. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have make you do it."

"Dad, neither of us can undo what's been done. You didn't mean to hurt me and I know that but what I did, the people I hurt, I can't fix it." Jessa said tears forming in her eyes.

James didn't have an answer for her. They stood in silence, waiting for the other to say something.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jessa asked blinking away the water.

"I find when somethings bothering me, I like to start small."

"Don't!" Jessa said putting her foot in the door. "Kailey, I need you to listen to me. I'm sorry."

"Go on." Kailey said crossing her arms. She didn't look much different then normal, her pajamas were still on, her hair was in a French braid but her facial expression was a mix of sad, happy, annoyed and confused.

"I'm sorry that I've made everyone think I'm someone I'm not. I really can't do it anymore, I can't keep hurting people. It's wrong."

"You're choosing a guy you just meet over a girl you've known for years?"

Jessa shook her head. "I'm not choosing _anyone _over you. But I want you to choose me over staking."

"What do you mean?"

"I have decided I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm not going to stake anybody."

"You really think it would be better if we didn't. If we just let the humans and vampires mix?" Kailey asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm saying maybe we could just let the world run it's natural course."

"Okay. I'm really sorry too." Kailey said wrapping her arms around Jessa.

"So, no more?" Jessa asked rubbing her eyes.

"No more." Kailey promised. "You look tired."

"I feel tired. But I have to go do one more thing."

"Jessa! Thank God. Don't just take off for three days with telling me where you're going."

"I had some people I need to talk to." Jessa explained to a flustered Konnor.

"So you're okay?" Konnor asked while waving his annoyed teammates away.

"I dealt with my dad and Kailey in the same hour and I can honestly say," Jessa paused "I've never felt better."

"Good. So you and Kailey are okay?"

"Yea. And you were right, staking people isn't exactly the best life style. And Kailey has realized that too."

"Really?"

"Really. So can I stay and watch your soccer?" Jessa asked sweetly.

"Of course you can." He said laughing. "I'll be back later."

Konnor ran back to the field and resumed his position easily.

"K.g!" Landon shouted flopping down beside Jessa. "I'm glad you came. Konnor was playing really badly."

"Why do you still call me that?" Jessa asked with a small smile.

"It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Sure. Why aren't you playing?"

"Sore ankle." He said pointing to his foot. "Why'd you miss our game yesterday?"

"I'm a vampire, had to go feed." Jessa said then realized who she was talking to. Just as she started to form an explanation Landon burst out laughing.

"Vampire? You aren't going to bite me are you?"

"No, it's normally animals."

'He thinks I'm kidding, might as well go all the way.' Jessa thought.

"What tastes better? Humans or deer?" Landon teased.

"I've never had deer. And drugged human blood tastes terrible."

"Haven't you had normal human blood?" Landon asked.

"Never. Most vampires end up draining the humans completely out of their blood so..."

A whistle blew and Landon turned to the field.

"Alright! Coach can drive me home now."

"I could always super speed you there." Jessa joked.

"Now _that _would be fun." Landon said as Jessa laughed.

"Sup?" Konnor asked sitting on the other side of Jessa.

"Jessa's a vampire." Landon said.

"I know." Konnor said wrapping his arm around her. He buried his head in her hair and whispered. "It's kind of fun to educate them about the Night World huh?"

Jessa just smiled in response.

* * *

_**!RULE BREAKER BUDDIES!**_

_**Aww! You guys are the best reviewers. Let me know what you think and i'd like 13 reviews before i update again.**_

_**:)  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

"Jessa."

"Uh huh."

"Konnor's here." Kailey whispered.

"Really?" Jessa bounced up off her pillow.

"Really."

Jessa wandered over to the closet and pulled on a big sweater. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty three, still the morning."

"Did you make me food?"

"Yes, two hours ago. If you want you can still eat it now but it'll be cold."

"Maybe after I talk to Konnor." Jessa said hopping down the stairs. In the living room Konnor was pacing around the coffee table. "Hey. What's up?"

Konnor whipped his head around. His face was concerned and upset. "Hi."

"Konnor?"

"Yes?"

"Everything okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"You remember when you quit being a," He made a stabbing motion with his hand.

Jessa gave a short laugh. "Yes."

"Okay, well we sort of have a problem."

"What type of problem?"

"When you quit, they sort of hired another person."

"Another person?"

"Yea another slayer."

"So?"

"I'm still a rule breaker. I'm still being hunted and I don't think they'll like you with a half human rule breaker."

"We're the best vampires. Who are they going to get?"

"Kayla Wright."

"Never heard of her." Jessa said seriously.

"She tracked me down before you."

"If she didn't catch you then, what makes you think she'll get you now?" Konnor wouldn't look at Jessa. "Konnor?"

"I'm not proud of what I did."

"Which was what?"

"She did. Or she kind of did. I found a human and made him look like me. Kayla staked him and left thinking I was dead. Then I went to another town and that's when the plan fell apart."

"Move."

"We can't keep moving." Konnor pointed out.

"My only other idea is,"

"Is?"

"Kill her."

* * *

**Rule Breaker Buddies**

**So i realized i asked for 2 many, so i'm not asking for any but if you still want to give them... :)  
**


End file.
